


like rum on a fire

by yawnralphio



Series: days on a wire [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Cutscene, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Throat grabbing, actually there is a little bit of plot, plot? what plot, post 3x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/pseuds/yawnralphio
Summary: Bobby extends an olive branch so Buck can start mending fences. Buck looks for Eddie at the rage cage and realizes that's the one he wants to start with.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: days on a wire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937611
Comments: 27
Kudos: 201





	like rum on a fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/gifts).



> Set in between 3x05 "Rage" and 3x06 "Monsters".

Buck’s heart jumped into his throat as he stood before Bobby, the cacophony of the rage cage fading to a dull roar. The spark of joy he felt at being brought back to the Los Angeles Fire Department was squashed out almost as soon as it was lit, snuffed out like a candle in the wind at the prospect of being traded to another house.

“You’re coming back to the 118, where I can keep an eye on you,” Bobby said, the trepidation on his face doing nothing to ease the knot in Buck’s stomach. Despite his eagerness to get his life back on track, he felt that old, familiar twinge at the prospect of disappointing Bobby. Again.

Buck’s ears buzzed with the relief. “Thanks.  _ Captain _ ,” he added, savoring the ability to use the title once more and have it actually mean something. “You won’t regret it.”

“You might. My house, my rules. Remember that?”

Buck’s gaze dropped to the floor as Bobby left him. He thought back to his days as a rookie, and all of the grunt work he’d been forced to do as a result. No matter what the house threw at him, he knew it’d be worth it, as long as it meant getting his family back.

Tonight was a night for everyone to let off a little steam, not rebuilding bridges. The work would be waiting for him in the morning. He mentally prepared himself for the long road back, and hoped it wouldn’t take as long to heal those emotional wounds as it had taken for his physical ones.

Buck wandered further into the building. Everyone but Bosko had armed themselves in one of the larger rooms, bits and bobs propped up in various places, waiting patiently to be destroyed. It felt full enough, so he kept moving, coming to a small side cage with a single barrel, a stack of cinder blocks, and Bosko, already waiting with a sledge hammer of her own.

She held out a second one towards him. He tried not to think about her name taped over his, her stuff in his locker, her temporary residence as Eddie’s go-to. He took the heavy tool from her and stared deliberately down at the concrete block, sifting through every thought and feeling he’d had over the last several months.

It was nice to think of it all in retrospect, to have it truly behind him. He realized, standing in that room, that he had no anger left over. The fifty thousand pound weight he’d carried since that dreadful night was finally gone.

The burden was gone, but he still felt a tightness in his chest. He chalked it up to what Bobby had said, and let that heartache fuel him instead of finding something to be angry about. His world was finally right-side up again.

Mostly.

He raised the sledgehammer without wasting another second, and swung it sideways, like he was aiming for a home run. The block crumbled under the strength of the blow, breaking in two with a cloud of dust. He barely registered Bosko’s cheer beside him, and then she raised hers in one arm, bringing it down on the half that had remained mostly intact.

It felt odd, every impact reverberating through his hands and up his arms. He wasn’t used to destroying things. All he’d ever wanted to do was keep things from falling apart. When he was little, he’d gone through countless boxes of Legos, all because he couldn’t bear to break his creations down. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but he found that he didn’t particularly enjoy it, and Buck was surprised to feel relieved when there were no more things to smash.

He knew it wouldn’t feel real until the following day, until the phone call that made it official. Until he walked back into the firehouse and ripped the tape with Bosko’s name off. Until family dinner. Until he could look Eddie in the eye and put everything behind them.

With that thought, he pushed the protective gear up and away from his face, and realized why he still felt wrong. He turned to Bosko, guilt streaking through him at how long it had taken.

“Hey, where’s Eddie?” He was slightly out of breath, and so was she.

“He said he had other plans,” she said, shrugging as she slung her sledge hammer across her shoulders. He felt another stab of guilt as she looked at him. He’d had no kind thoughts to spare for her ever since she’d taken his place, even though it was on a temporary basis. He knew that while he’d been unable to talk to anyone on the crew, she’d been there for Eddie in all the ways he legally couldn’t. It wasn’t fair of him to hold that against her.

“Thanks,” he muttered sheepishly, rubbing at his chest impulsively.

The 118 regrouped in the waiting area of the establishment, some grabbing a drink as they waited for the employees to set up more stuff to destroy.

He made up a lie about plans with Maddie and fled before Chimney’s confused look could turn into an interrogation.

Whatever Eddie was up to, he hoped it was alone. There was one apology he didn’t feel like waiting to give.

∞

After almost an hour through the late LA traffic, Buck arrived at Eddie’s house. He parked at the curb and turned off the key, looking across the lawn at the lit windows. Shadows played on the curtains in the living room.

Buck looked down at his hands where they rested on the wheel, surprised to find them trembling. His foot thumped restlessly against the floorboard.

The last time he’d seen Eddie had been a disaster, the expression he’d worn burned into Buck’s memory.

“Okay,” Buck muttered to himself. The whole drive over had been spent deep in thought as he tried to figure out what to say. Obviously what he’d said at the grocery store hadn’t made a dent.

The problem was that Buck knew there was no excuse for what he did, or why. He’d been desperate to get back to his calling, and hadn’t stopped to consider the fallout of said desperation. Eddie had a right to be pissed, but the lawsuit was over, and Buck wanted nothing more than to get the ball rolling on returning things to normal.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to get out of the car. Bosko hadn’t been able to tell him what Eddie had passed up the team activity for, but he secretly hoped it was a movie night with Christopher. Two birds, one stone.

Or one cinder block, two sledge hammers.

Buck moved over the lawn and didn’t stop until his feet hit the welcome mat, one hand reaching for the door handle. He pulled up short, hesitating. Eddie was angry and upset. Letting himself in might not be the best idea, even if he’d been doing it for months. His key ring still had one to Eddie’s house. He reached for the doorbell instead and pressed it with the knuckle of his index finger.

Better safe than sorry.

His stomach twisted into knots as he waited, listening for signs of movement within. This was Eddie; no matter how mad he was, things would be okay. They’d work it out.

Right?

Buck shoved his hands into his pockets, as deep as they’d go, to keep them from fidgeting. He counted the seconds as they ticked by.

Muffled noises came from the other side of the door, and they stopped as suddenly as they began. The hairs rose on the back of Buck’s neck. Then the door wrenched open.

Eddie filled the doorway wearing his favorite pair of cutoff sweats, a towel around his neck. His hair was glistening and water still dripped from it down onto his shoulders, sliding down into the sparse, dark dusting of hair on his chest.

Buck’s greeting got stuck in his throat, his mouth going dry as his stomach turned. Despite the dark expression on his face, he was thrilled to see Eddie again. He took in the familiar slant of his shoulders, and didn’t let his gaze wander anywhere else.

The vice around his chest finally loosened, and he sucked in a noisy breath, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“Hey,” he offered lamely, his shoulders bunching up towards his ears. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks and swallowed. “Is this a bad time?”

Eddie’s lips pressed into a thin line. He turned, leaving the front door open in silent invitation. He didn’t wait for Buck to follow as he walked away.

Buck moved inside and shut the door, turning the deadbolt out of habit. There was no sign of Christopher. The only lights were the lamp in the corner of the living room, and now the one in the ceiling of the kitchen. He tilted his head, listening, and trailed after Eddie when he heard the sound of the fridge opening and closing again.

He glanced at the bag of half melted ice on the coffee table, a puddle slowly growing around it, dripping off the edge and onto the rug. He frowned at it.

The dining room was dark and devoid of signs of life, but that was typical. Eddie rarely left a mess if he could help it.

Buck paused in the entry to the kitchen, acknowledging the apprehension he felt and then pushing it aside. It was better to just rip off the bandage.

He entered just in time to see Eddie set a beer bottle against the counter and slap his palm against it, popping the cap off with a practiced ease that definitely didn’t make Buck’s pulse spike.

Eddie turned and leaned back against the counter, tipping his beer up and taking a long drink. He watched Buck through half lidded eyes, draining half the bottle before he lowered it. His expression was guarded; it hadn’t been in a long time. Not with Buck.

Buck was content to let the silence stretch on as they studied one another, each sizing the other up. There were two patches of redness on Eddie’s flank, starting at his hips and spreading clear up to his ribs on both sides. His eyebrow had a small split in it, not deep enough to need stitches, but it would bruise colorfully in the coming days. The knuckles of the hand holding his beer were red and swollen as well, and Buck guessed that was what the ice pack had been for before he arrived. He hadn’t noticed Eddie moving carefully, so he was confident there was no real damage done.

He’d seen enough injuries like them to know where they came from.

Eddie took another sip, his hard gaze never leaving Buck. The anger in them couldn’t be concealed, even if he managed to force everything else behind a wall. His eyes had always been a lovely shade of brown that Buck could get lost in way too easily, so he made a habit of not looking his best friend in the eye too much or too often. They usually danced with humor and mischief, especially when Eddie teased or joked with the people in his life.

Anger, especially the kind that ran deep like he was feeling now, made looking into them feel like looking into an abyss. It had never been aimed at Buck until now.

“You wanted to talk, so talk,” Eddie said, his voice flat and echoing his steely gaze. He rested his arm against his side, and it made Buck wonder if he hurt too much to hold it aloft.

“I’m sorry,” Buck blurted almost immediately.

Eddie sighed, his eyes cutting away briefly. “Sing me a new song. I’ve heard that one before.”

Buck ducked his chin and kept going, ignoring the bite in Eddie’s voice. “I’m sorry for making it so you couldn’t reach out when you needed to. I’m sorry if Christopher got hurt because of what I did. I’m sorry for not being there. It hurt, you know? Thinking about the house, about you guys. It was everything I couldn’t have...”

Eddie raised the bottle and took another long drink. The silence hung heavy and hostile.

Buck looked down at the floor between them. “This is the part where you yell at me so things can go back to the way they were,” he muttered, scuffing his toe against an imaginary speck of dirt.

Eddie snorted and shook his head, turning to set the near empty bottle down behind him. He took up the towel around his neck and started rubbing it through his hair.

“Aren’t you going to say  _ anything _ ?” Buck challenged, raising his eyes without moving his head. He was starting to think that maybe he should have given Eddie a little more time, but leaving things alone was never really his strong suit, and he was getting tired of the silent treatment.

Eddie threw the towel onto the floor, looking up at him sharply. The intensity of his stare pinned Buck where he stood.

“What more can I do, Eddie? How do I fix this?” Buck’s voice cracked, and he held his hands out to the side in surrender.

Eddie shoved away from the counter, moving toward Buck with alarming speed and conviction. His hands flexed as he stalked toward Buck. Were it anyone else, they might have been afraid of the aggressive display.

A drop of water still clung stubbornly to Eddie’s neck, slowly dripping down past his collar bone, and Buck’s stomach twisted agreeably. He managed to curb all outward reactions, save for the slight hitch in his breath as Eddie closed the distance between them.

Eddie didn’t stop until Buck was practically climbing on the counter, crowding into Buck so much that he had to lean away in order to keep his vision from blurring as he stared at him. The two inches of height he had on Eddie came in handy as he leaned away, but he was so distracted by the proximity that he almost missed the words Eddie said through clenched teeth.

“I don’t think you’re sorry.” His eyes flickered, darting down to look at Buck’s mouth so quickly that he would have missed it he could have looked anywhere else.

“I am,” Buck pleaded mournfully. He had to put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder for balance.

Eddie’s hand slapped against the cabinet beside his head, and he leaned in, his dark eyes looking into Buck’s soul. “You got what you wanted, didn’t you?”

Buck swallowed and moved his other hand to Eddie’s arm. He shook his head and felt muscles tense under his fingers. He could feel how much effort Eddie was putting into holding himself back, but from what, Buck didn’t have a clue. The scent of Eddie’s soap and the beer he’d been drinking surrounded him, the warmth of Eddie’s skin seeped into his fingers. He shook his head again to clear it.

Eddie set his other hand on the counter, his wrist pressing against Buck’s hip and caging him in further. He moved his hand from the cabinet to rest on Buck’s throat, his thumb and index finger framing Buck’s jaw. His voice lowered to a growl. “You have no idea what it’s been like.”

Buck’s stomach cramped and he shifted his weight, trying to press away so Eddie wouldn’t feel the physical reaction his body was having. He took shallow breaths and lifted his chin.

Eddie’s eyes flashed at the gesture. Buck could see anger and hurt, heat and hunger as the carefully constructed wall on his emotions slipped.

“Oh,” Buck breathed, just a moment before Eddie closed the distance between them. The kiss was a harsh, bruising thing, consisting mostly of lips and teeth. Buck gasped, and Eddie took the opportunity to lick into his mouth, muffling the pitiful moan that escaped before he could stop it. It was brutal, and it contained everything that had gone unsaid for far too long.

Buck’s grip tightened, afraid if he let Eddie pull away that it would end. It seemed that Eddie had no intentions of doing so. He pressed his hips into Buck’s, pinning him against the counter. It felt like a dream, the kind he’d shoved aside whenever he thought of Eddie in a way that friends shouldn’t.

As though sensing Buck’s mind starting to wander, Eddie nipped sharply at his bottom lip.

Buck made a noise of protest, but it was lost to the sound of their labored breathing. He moved his hands toward the back of Eddie’s neck, one moving up into his damp hair. Eddie’s hands moved to his hips, gripping them as he pressed all of himself against Buck, leaving no space between them. He slid his hands around to Buck’s lower back, working under his shirt, his palms sliding against Buck’s skin as they moved upward.

He broke the kiss just long enough to yank Buck’s shirt up and over his head, and he was back before it hit the floor. Teeth and stubble dragged against Buck’s skin as Eddie left a stinging trail down his neck.

Buck let his head fall back, exposing more of his throat. He hit the cupboard with a dull thud and moaned as Eddie’s hands roamed across Buck’s chest. It had an urgency to it, like they were both trying to get as much out of it in case it never happened again.

Eddie rolled his hips, shifting enough that he could grind against Buck’s upper thigh. He grumbled quietly as he left what would surely be a line of bruises all along Buck’s shoulder. Buck couldn’t make out most of the words, but he caught a couple of Spanish curses, the ones Eddie occasionally uttered on the truck whenever he thought he’d get away with it.

“Eddie,” Buck groaned, pressing his mouth to Eddie’s ear. The desire in his gut strengthened into need and he followed Eddie’s lead, grinding back at him shamelessly. It was almost too much; the teeth at his neck, the torture of his erection trapped in his jeans, the dull scrape of Eddie’s blunt nails dragging across his back. But he accepted all of it, even welcomed it, because after the hell he’d put Eddie through he was willing to let him have whatever he wanted. Eddie deserved at least that much from him, because this was  _ Eddie _ .

Eddie’s mouth returned to his, stifling the steady stream of moans and sighs Buck hadn’t realized were coming from himself. He shifted his feet apart, lowering himself somewhat so Eddie wouldn’t have to tilt his head so far.

A thrill went through Buck at Eddie’s noise of approval. His hand dragged down Buck’s chest and dipped between them, cupping the front of his groin and palming him through his jeans.

Buck groaned into Eddie’s mouth, his fingers pressing against the back of Eddie’s neck out of reflex.

Then both of Eddie’s hands were there. They shared breath as Eddie fumbled with his belt buckle, and after a few moments Eddie leaned back so he could see what he was doing. The kitchen echoed with their harsh breathing, and Eddie looked up at him, his eyes seeking permission. They were still full of anger, but the lust was winning out.

It was a beautiful sight and it took Buck’s breath away. He licked at his swollen lower lip.

Eddie’s eyes followed the movement, and then returned to his, waiting.

“Yeah,” Buck said, surprised by the gruffness in his voice. He pressed his lips together to stop himself from saying what he wanted to say, which was that Eddie didn’t need to ask - had never needed to ask - and could do whatever the fuck he wanted, for as long as he wanted.

Doubt flickered across Eddie’s face, and his fingers loosened their hold.

Before he could think better of it, Buck covered Eddie’s hand with his own. Eddie jumped, pulling his hand away like he’d been burned. Slowly, because he was afraid of scaring Eddie off any more than he already had, Buck undid his belt and popped open the button of his jeans. He loosened them until they rested at his hips. It would take a deliberate tug to pull them down, and he wanted Eddie to make that choice for himself.

Eddie huffed and moved in again, bending slightly to grab the backs of Buck’s thighs. He lifted Buck off his feet and set him on the counter, filling the space between Buck’s knees with his hips and grinding against him again.

A strangled cry escaped Buck as he was manhandled, an unfamiliar but not unpleasant feeling. He looped an arm around Eddie’s shoulders and shoved his hand back into Eddie’s hair as their mouths met again, then wrapped his legs around Eddie’s waist. It changed the angle slightly and Buck was rewarded with a groan. He lapped at Eddie’s tongue and rolled his hips, hoping to give at least as good as he got.

He let one hand roam, tracing down Eddie’s chest and over his abs. He slid around Eddie’s side, skating his palm around to Eddie’s back. Without warning, Eddie bit down on Buck’s lower lip and he gasped, his hands squeezing involuntarily.

Eddie hissed and shoved at Buck’s chest forcefully. His head hit the cabinet, and Eddie broke free of the circle of his legs, one hand moving instinctually towards his side. His lips curled in a silent snarl as he moved further away, dropping his hand to his side before it actually landed. His breathing was labored and he fought to control it, glancing around the kitchen like he’d forgotten where they were. He turned back to Buck with a frown, tilting his head slightly.

Buck hadn’t moved from his position, splayed as he was against the cabinets. He watched Eddie return to himself, and only slid back to his feet when he no longer looked like a wild, wounded animal. He’d forgotten about the obvious injury and silently chastised himself for it.

“Eddie?”

“Shit,” Eddie muttered, looking down at the floor. He looked at Buck through his eyelashes, pressing his lips into a firm line. He was silent for several seconds before shaking his head, and he sounded guilty when he spoke again. “First time can’t be like this.”

Buck raised an eyebrow, fighting a smirk. “What makes you think this is my first time with a guy?” He tried for humor, but Eddie’s gaze hardened again. It trailed down to Buck’s feet and back up, and when their eyes met again, the hunger was back in full force.

Eddie lifted his chin and said, “Take your fucking pants off, then,” as he walked out of the kitchen.

A shiver went down Buck’s spine, and he hurried to comply, trailing behind Eddie eagerly. He got his pants halfway to his knees before remembering he’d yet to take off his shoes, and stopped in the living room so he could lean against the couch. He bent and yanked at his shoelaces, the anticipation making his stomach flutter again. Eddie disappeared down the darkened hallway.

Buck tossed his shoes and socks aside, looking up when he heard Eddie’s footsteps returning. He managed to shove his jeans down and kicked out of them just in time to meet Eddie halfway for another harsh kiss. Eddie’s arms circled his waist and he turned them, pushing Buck up against the wall.

He forced one of his thighs between Buck’s and pressed up against him, offering him something to grind against as Eddie sucked at his bottom lip.

Mindful now of the bruises he couldn’t yet see, Buck smoothed his hands down Eddie’s back, enjoying the feel of muscles shifting beneath his skin.

Eddie nipped at his lip one last time and pulled away, sliding his fingers under the band of Buck’s boxers as he dropped to his knees and pulled them down with him.

Buck shoved his hand into Eddie’s hair, silently cursing whoever had convinced him it was okay to cut it all off. There was nothing to grab onto, and it made for a terrible handhold. He spread his other hand against the wall for support. He could feel Eddie’s breath, and his cock twitched involuntarily.

Eddie left Buck’s boxers in a pile at his feet and slid his hands up Buck’s thighs, wasting no time in wrapping his rough fingers around Buck’s shaft. It only took a few short, firm strokes to bring him to attention.

Buck gasped and jutted his hips forward involuntarily. Eddie’s hand stilled and he looked up at Buck, his eyes dark with want, again asking for permission.

He hadn’t even finished nodding when Eddie leaned forward, forcing Buck past his lips and into his mouth without ceremony. He slid his lips down until there was no more of Buck to take, his nose brushing against the sparse hair surrounding the base of his cock. Buck cried out in surprise and let his head fall back against the wall, trying not to ruin everything by coming right then and there.

Eddie moaned around him, and Buck had to fight the urge to thrust his hips into the warm, right heat surrounding him. He looked down anyway, his mouth dropping open at what he saw - Eddie’s lips stretched around him, eyes closed as he appeared to savor it. Then Eddie pulled back, sucking, his tongue sliding against Buck’s skin and rolling off the tip with a flourish.

“Fuck,” Buck whimpered, pressing his fingertips against Eddie’s skull.

Eddie wrapped his hands around Buck’s waist, his thumbs digging into hip bones as he pressed Buck back against the wall. He was grateful for the pressure; without it, he might have collapsed in a heap as soon as Eddie touched him. Humming quietly, Eddie repeated the same motion agonizingly slow this time, forcing Buck to watch and feel every inch.

Buck doubled over, leaning on Eddie’s shoulder for support.

Eddie worked him over expertly, as if he knew Buck was already close to coming apart and wanted to keep it that way. He’d pause every once in a while to swipe his tongue over the slit, groaning as he tasted. The noises he was making obviously weren’t for Buck’s sake, either. If it weren’t for Eddie meeting his eyes for long moments at a time, he might have thought otherwise.

He seemed to know exactly where the buttons were, which ones to press, and exactly how hard, in order to bring Buck right to the edge. It was too much, too intense, and Buck squirmed against Eddie’s hands as constant words fell from his mouth - “yes” and “Eddie” and “don’t stop”, to name a few.

The pressure swelled and Buck’s hips jerked. He’d barely begun to stutter out a warning when Eddie abruptly pulled back. Buck pushed forward, seeking the stimulation he needed to tumble over the edge, but it was no longer there. His cock throbbed in protest and he whined, the wave of pleasure receding almost as rapidly as it had built.

Eddie wiped his arm across his face, smearing spit and precome across his cheek as he took ragged breaths to match Buck’s. Buck stood there, his knees trembling as his brain caught up to his dick. He loosened grip and patted the top of Eddie’s head, trying to ignore the dull ache between his thighs.

Eddie swatted at his wrist and surged back to his feet, one hand cupping Buck’s jaw as he kissed him.

Buck parted his lips automatically, sucking the taste of himself off Eddie’s tongue. He pressed against Eddie, still chasing a release that had already faded from his grasp. He rutted against Eddie’s hip, secretly relieved - he hadn’t wanted it to end so soon, but he also had been so close it had almost hurt to stop. The kiss gentled as he wrapped his arms around Eddie’s shoulders.

Eddie’s thumb swiped across the front of Buck’s chin to the other side of his neck, grabbing but not squeezing. He backed off, licking at Buck’s lips as he did. He drew Buck away from the wall and turned them around, and for a split second Buck thought he would finally have a chance to give back. His mouth watered at the idea.

Then Eddie shoved him unceremoniously to the rug, a tiny smirk bringing a glint to his eyes.

Buck went down with a yelp, landing just hard enough to knock the wind out of him but not enough to hurt. He looked up at Eddie, brows drawing together.

Eddie was already dropping to the floor, shoving at Buck’s knees so he could settle between them. He leaned over and put his hands on either side of Buck, pressing down against him. He was still wearing his sweats and the friction elicited a groan from both of them.

Buck dropped his head back in surrender, enjoying the comfortable weight as Eddie laid out on top of him. He spread his knees wider to accommodate Eddie’s hips.

Eddie’s mouth dropped to Buck’s neck as he rotated his hips, grinding their dicks together. He bit at Buck’s collarbone and rose up to his knees, pulling a bottle of lube and condom out of his pocket and tossing the latter onto the coffee table between them and the couch.

“Is that where you went?” Buck asked hoarsely.

“Shut up,” Eddie growled, flipping the cap on the lube. He coated his fingers and set the bottle aside, sliding the palm of his clean hand down Buck’s thigh and around to cup the back of his knee. He leaned over, bringing Buck’s knee with him.

Buck huffed, silently thankful for the flexibility all his time in physical therapy had given him.

Eddie nipped at his chin as he reached between them.

Buck shivered at the first slide of the cold lube. He sucked his lip between his teeth and stared up at Eddie, watching his brows close together as he concentrated, simultaneously impatient and taking care not to hurt him. It had been a while since he’d done anything that involved his ass, but Eddie didn’t need to know that. He ached for it, desperate to feel Eddie inside him now that it was within reach - to see and feel Eddie lose control, to take every punishment he wanted to dish out.

Eddie planted his hand on the floor with Buck’s knee hooked over his arm, breathing heavily. He lowered himself until he could reach Buck’s mouth again, sliding his tongue past Buck’s at the same moment he pressed the first finger into him.

Buck tensed, making an unintelligible noise at the back of his throat in surprise. His hips flexed involuntarily, seeking more, trying to force Eddie deeper into him. But Eddie simply moved with him, refusing to give it.

“Eddie,” Buck said against his lips, not quite a sob. “Please,” he whined when Eddie still hadn’t moved several seconds later. He tried again unsuccessfully to get enough of Eddie’s hair to pull, and distantly reminded himself to have that talk later.

“Okay,” Eddie whispered, shifting to rub his cheek against Buck’s. He finally started to move in short, slow strokes. Buck thought he might actually go mad, and he let his head drop to the floor, moaning and arching his back for more. He reveled in the feeling, secretly enjoying Eddie’s determination to stretch him out. But he wasn’t a saint, and he reached for his cock, palming it, stoking the flames of the fire Eddie had started what already felt like hours ago.

Eddie growled and bent his head, biting at Buck’s chest and scraping his teeth harshly over a nipple. It made Buck shudder and moan. He did it again, slower, then moved to the other side to give it the same attention.

Buck writhed under him. No one had ever done  _ that _ before. Eddie grinned against his skin, leisurely moving down the center of Buck’s stomach.

He shifted his weight back onto his knees and pulled Buck’s wrist away from his cock. It flopped against Buck’s stomach, and Eddie bent to lick at his balls, mouthing over them, before licking up his shaft. He raised it to his lips again and started moving his head in tandem with his fingers.

Buck moaned loudly, his hips jerking as he tried to make up his mind over which he wanted to pursue. He was beginning to think he might lose his mind well before Eddie got around to fucking him. His hips rolled in time with Eddie’s movements, matching the rhythm.

He could have cried when Eddie added a third finger, a slight stretch accompanied by a burning sensation that was soon forgotten. His hips snapped upward reflexively, thrusting hard into Eddie’s mouth before he could stop himself.

“Oh, shit,” he cried out, but Eddie just moaned around him. He set his forearm across Buck’s hips, holding him down as he started sucking in earnest. Buck strained against him, fighting the rising need to find release.

Eddie buried his fingers and curled them upward at the same time as Buck hit the back of his throat.

“Fuck! Yes, please,  _ Eddie, _ ” he babbled, the words falling from his mouth without him realizing. His muscles started to tense, the pressure inside him about to snap, and then Eddie pulled off of him with a lewd pop, simultaneously removing his fingers.

Buck clenched on air, choking back a sob at the sudden loss. Eddie stretched over him again, his mouth gentle and soothing as Buck rode the almost-high back down to ground level. He was even careful not to give Buck something to rub against, holding himself aloft until his arms trembled from it.

“Please,” Buck said, against Eddie’s lips in between kisses, not wanting to pull any further away. His cock was leaking, precome pooling where it oozed onto his abdomen. “Need you.”

Eddie straightened up and sat back on his heels, the furious anger disappearing from his eyes and leaving only the intense, burning desire that Buck had seen in the kitchen. It made his stomach flop. For a moment they stared at each other, each of them breathing heavily. He reached for the condom with one hand and between his legs for the other, only then realizing with a glance down at himself that he’d forgotten to take off his sweats.

He swore in Spanish and stood, rising smoothly to his feet without taking his eyes off Buck. Holding the condom between his lips, Eddie shimmied out of his shorts and kicked them away.

Eddie stood there, a vision straight out of one of Buck’s best dreams. Buck looked openly, no longer afraid of being caught. His mouth watered as he stared, trying to commit the image to memory.

The open hunger on Eddie’s face stole Buck’s breath, and he paused to wonder how he’d never noticed it before. Had Eddie always looked at him that way? Surely he would have noticed. That, or the way Eddie touched him, like his hands already knew the path they’d traveled up Buck’s back before, like he already knew every inch. It made his head spin just thinking about it.

He should have noticed.

Buck realized that Eddie hadn’t even touched himself yet as he tore open the condom wrapper. He sat up quickly, reaching for Eddie’s wrist before he even knew what he was doing. He licked his lips when Eddie froze, grip tightening.

Eddie cocked his head.

“Let me,” Buck said, sliding his fingers down to take the condom from him. He reached with his other hand, mind reeling at being able to touch him like this at all.

“Okay,” Eddie breathed.

Buck reached up, ghosting his fingers over Eddie’s stomach and down, trailing them over his cock. Eddie pushed into it, and Buck wasn’t going to deny him. He wanted to taste, to touch, to feel. Instead he wrapped his fingers around Eddie’s dick, jacking him slowly, inducing a soft groan as Eddie’s head tipped back.

He lined up the condom and used the movements of his hand to roll it down, finally giving Eddie a gentle squeeze and letting his hands slide down the fronts of Eddie’s thighs.

Eddie lowered his chin and licked his lips, taking over where Buck had left off. “Lay back,” he said, his voice low and firm, but surprisingly tender. He knelt, slicking himself up as he resumed his position between Buck’s legs. He took Buck’s knee again with his sticky hand and shuffled closer on his knees. The head of his cock rubbed against Buck, and he went completely still, visibly trying to control his breaths.

“Eddie,” Buck groaned, reaching for him. He was just able to run his fingertips over Eddie’s stomach. He hooked his other leg around Eddie’s thigh and tugged, trying to pull him forward.

Eddie didn’t budge, so Buck folded up off the floor and clamped a hand around the back of his neck. As he relaxed back down to the floor, Eddie went with him, grunting as he threw a hand on the floor to catch himself. He pressed a little more firmly against Buck, but he remained rigid and still as he hovered.

“Please,” Buck whispered, brushing his lips against Eddie’s as he did. “Please, Eddie,” he begged, pressing his calf against the back of Eddie’s thigh. He didn’t care how broken he sounded; that was what Eddie had done to him, it was only fair to let him know.

But he desperately needed Eddie to do  _ something _ .

“Fuck!” Buck ground out, wondering if he would be able to get enough leverage to flip them. The thought of riding Eddie made his cock twitch. Maybe next time. “What do I have to say, Diaz?”

Eddie breathed out hard through his nose and turned his head away, unable to hide the flicker of misery that crossed his handsome face.

What was it he said in the supermarket? Buck had been so focused on the way Eddie looked at him, he’d only half paid attention to his words. He thought back now, idly stroking up Eddie’s neck to play with the hair at the back of his head.

He remembered Chimney trying to stand up for him, and that had only served to make Eddie angrier.

> _ “That’s kind of harsh, it’s not like the guy asked to be crushed by a ladder truck.” _
> 
> _ Eddie’s gaze cut over to Chim, but the valve had already been broken wide open the moment he’d laid eyes on Buck. He rounded briefly on Chimney, but quickly refocused his attention back on Buck. “No, but he filed his stupid lawsuit, and now I can’t even talk to you because of it.” _
> 
> _ Buck’s stomach sank. It wasn’t how he’d hoped the run-in would go. He couldn’t seem to muster a response. Eddie picked up momentum, fueled by his silence. _
> 
> _ “You know how much Christopher misses you?” The biting words hit hard, like Eddie knew just where to strike. He was starting to gesture with his hands, the cool, icy composure he’d started with beginning to slip. “How could you? You’re not around.” _
> 
> _ “I - I didn’t realize that. Maybe I could come visit Christopher, you know? The lawsuit doesn’t prevent that.” Buck had to swallow past the dryness in his mouth. As he spoke, Eddie’s expression darkened further, jaw jutting forward as he gritted his teeth. _
> 
> _ “No, it prevents me from reaching out to you. I couldn’t even call you to bail me out of jail!” Eddie took a step forward as his voice rose. Buck wanted to reach out to calm him, but the words caught his attention and he tilted his head. There was a beat of silence as Eddie seemed to realize what he said. “If that was something that happened,” he amended. Bosko had her hand over her mouth, eyebrows raised. _
> 
> _ Buck stuttered over his next words, defenses raised despite himself. “What are you talking about? Look, man, why can’t you see my side of this?” _
> 
> _ Eddie took another step forward, almost in reach as he pointed his finger in Buck’s face. “Cause that’s all you see!” _

Anything else he’d been planning to say had been cut off by the activity in the parking lot. The more he thought about it, the more things seemed to fall into place.

He took Eddie’s face in his hands, forcing him to meet his eyes. “C’mon, baby, I’m here. I’m right here,” he pleaded, curling up off the floor to press his forehead against Eddie’s.

The shadow passed over Eddie’s face again, a pained expression that was there and gone in a heartbeat. He closed his eyes and when they opened again, the heat had returned. And a little of the anger.

He gathered Buck in his arms and pressed in, one hand holding his shoulder from below for leverage and the other moving to Buck’s waist.

Buck let his head fall back and moaned, long and low, as he closed his eyes. He savored the stretch and slide as Eddie’s lips found his throat, pressed there as he inched his way forward with little stuttering thrusts. When he was buried to the hilt, he paused, breathing heavily against Buck’s skin and peppering kisses over his chest and neck. Even angry, he still tried to soothe the ache.

The lack of movement was worse. Buck found it impossible to speak past the tingling burn of the stretch, so he tapped Eddie on the shoulder to let him know it was okay to move.

Eddie made a noise, a moan that sloped into a growl as he buried his face in Buck’s chest. He drew his hips back far enough Buck worried he would pull out entirely, his muscles stretching around the head of Eddie’s cock. Then Eddie’s grip on his shoulder tightened, and with a grunt of effort, he snapped his hips forward.

Buck gasped and cried out as the pain and pleasure swirled into one. Panting, Eddie tugged at Buck’s legs, moving him this way and that until he was happy with the arrangement of limbs.

Eddie placed his knees nearly under Buck’s hips, and Buck let his knees fall open. Eddie kissed his chin, and then started fucking him in earnest, the room echoing with the obscene slapping sound of their bodies meeting over and over.

Buck clutched at the floor, doing his best to prevent or at least minimize the rug burn on his back. There wasn’t enough space between them to ease the throbbing need in his cock, trapped as it was between their bellies. The ache was giving way to spikes of pleasure that curled at the base of his spine and pushed everything else out of his mind.

There was only him and Eddie. They could have been anywhere as far as Buck knew.

It was a hard pace, and Eddie couldn’t keep it up forever. After a few agonizing minutes, he relaxed into something more manageable, alternating between biting and kissing across Buck’s chest. There would be marks for days, some of them in places that would be visible if Buck wasn’t careful.

Not that he minded.

Eddie straightened up, catching his breath. He looked down between them, lips parted. He pushed his tongue against the backs of his front teeth and watched as he disappeared into Buck over and over again. It was so hot Buck didn’t even think to jerk himself off.

Sweat was beginning to bead and roll down Eddie’s neck. His hands dragged down Buck’s torso to grip his hips, pressing them down into the floor to stop him from meeting his languid thrusts.

Buck moaned his name, his back arching.

“Tell me,” Eddie grunted, his thumbs stroking back and forth as he moved.

“Fuck,” Buck hissed, meeting his eyes. “Touch me,” he begged, his voice breaking.

Eddie leaned forward, balancing on one hand placed in the center of Buck’s chest. A slow, crooked grin spread over his face as he reached between them. It was all suddenly too much - the pressure of Eddie’s weight pinning him to the floor, the catch and slide as he fucked relentlessly into Buck, the twice built tension that had been stopped at the last possible second.

He threw his head back on a scream. A wave of pleasure took him so suddenly that he didn’t have time to get out a warning, but Eddie was already there, wrapping his hand around Buck’s cock. It was sticky from half dried lube, stroking as Buck slammed into orgasm.

The hand on his chest slid up, squeezing gently just above his collar bones. He spilled over Eddie’s fingers and onto his own stomach for what felt like an eternity, but Eddie’s hand eventually slowed to a stop. Buck slumped to the floor, gasping for breath. His ears were ringing.

Eddie smirked and swiped his thumb across Buck’s too-sensitive head, chuckling darkly when Buck’s whole body jolted from over-stimulation. He hummed quietly, patting Buck’s chest.

“Good boy,” he murmured, moving his come-slick hand back to Buck’s waist. He rolled his hips, and Buck realized he hadn’t come yet. He groaned as the movement sent aftershocks up his spine.

“Fuck,” Buck groaned, meeting Eddie’s hips despite the sharp sting of too-sharp pleasure. He bit his lip on a whimper. Eddie kept up the fluid motions, his attentive gaze on Buck’s face the whole time.

As the sensations dulled to a low ache, he realized he was still half hard between them, and Eddie’s legs were beginning to tremble from holding himself back.

“Come on,” Buck whispered, setting his hand on Eddie’s wrist. He pressed up to meet him again, turning the slow grinding into a thrust that made them both gasp.

Eddie’s grip on him tightened. “Do you trust me?”

“Always,” came the reply, without Buck even having to think about it.

Eddie made a noise of acknowledgement and leaned over, kissing him again. Buck draped his arms around Eddie’s shoulders, riding out the lingering discomfort as Eddie picked up speed.

Tension began to build in Buck again, his cock trapped in the friction of come and lube between them. Eddie’s kisses were sloppy and unfocused, his attention shifted towards his own release. He was close, and Buck wanted to feel him lose control more than anything.

“Yes,” he moaned, squeezing the back of Eddie’s neck.

“Buck,” Eddie warned, but he didn’t say anything more.

“It’s okay,” Buck whispered, wrapping his legs around Eddie. He shuddered as the angle changed, moaning against Eddie’s mouth. It wouldn’t take much to send him over the edge a second time at the rate they were going, but he didn’t care.

He sucked Eddie’s lower lip between his teeth, drawing him into another kiss. His fingers pressed into Eddie’s shoulders, heels pressed against his back, and he held on for dear life as Eddie moaned his name again.

His thrusts started to lose their rhythm and he turned his head to press his mouth to Buck’s shoulder, muffling a shout as his hips jerked erratically. Buck felt teeth, the sharp sting of a bite that would be there for days afterward.

Eddie’s hips slammed into Buck’s one last time. He pushed up onto one hand, muscles trembling as he reached between them and gave Buck a few rough strokes, just enough to bring him over the edge again to a gentler, but still pleasant release.

He pulled out afterwards, both of them groaning at the loss, and dropped onto his side next to Buck. Eddie’s arm remained draped over Buck’s chest as they caught their breath.

Buck reached over and slid his palm over Eddie’s hip, leaving it there as his eyes closed. He extended his legs slowly and relaxed, grateful for the floor holding him up. Several minutes passed before either of their breathing returned to normal.

After a few minutes of silence, Buck opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. He could feel Eddie’s eyes on him, but he was afraid of what he would see if he turned his head.

“Fuck,” he said with feeling.

“We just did.” Eddie patted Buck’s chest as he sat up, getting to his feet unsteadily. He turned away without a word and headed toward the hall.

Buck decided it was best not to comment on the wobble in his steps. He heard the water running in the bathroom, and Eddie returned shortly, condom discarded. He tossed a damp cloth at Buck and it landed with a cold splat on his stomach.

“You better get going. Christopher will be back early tomorrow.”

Buck’s smile fell as he sat up, searching Eddie’s face for a hint of mischief. He didn’t find it. Whatever reprieve he’d gotten had passed. Eddie had put on his armor again.

“Seriously?” Buck asked, hating how his voice cracked.

Eddie nodded silently, a flash of cold fury glinting in his eyes.

Buck looked down at his lap, ears burning, and swiped at the sticky mess on his stomach. If it he weren’t going back to work the next day, he’d have said fuck it and let Eddie’s scent linger. He was in need of a shower when he got home, so he cleaned up what he could and then got to his feet.

He got dressed as he went, ducking into the kitchen to find his abandoned shirt. He shoved his bare feet into his shoes and turned to Eddie when he was finished, socks in hand.

Eddie had donned his sweats again, and he walked past Buck to open the door.

Head bowed, Buck followed. He wished he had even the slightest idea of what to say, but the door loomed in front of him before he could think of something, and then he was standing on the porch looking back at Eddie.

“Bye,” he offered.

Eddie closed the door.

Buck stood there a few seconds longer, brow furrowed and head tilted to the side.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic for 911 and it started as a joke that turned into 8k of pwp! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I haven't read any fic for this ship or show, so if anything feels odd it's just that they're new to me.


End file.
